Storks, Eggs, and Babies
by poisonnwine
Summary: Spencer and Toby must explain to their stubborn five year old daughter how babies are made. What will they come up with to please the little skeptic ? Spoby! future.


a/n: so i got a prompt on tumblr to write this and um here you go readers, i decided to post it here because WHY NOT? You should follow my tumblr: spobsy. YAY

* * *

"Mommy," the five year old says picking her head up from the picture she was coloring. Her mother bobs her head up from the bills she is paying (how fun). Her glasses hang up the tip of her nose, and her eyes fall directly on her daughter.

"Yes, honey?" her mother inquires from across the long wooden table.

"Where do babies come from?" the child asks, her eyebrows forming an arch.

Her mother's matching honey burned eyes pop up, so much that her eyebrows hop up too. She sets the pen on the table beside her papers, and her glasses follow suit. Her clasped hands meet the table and she sucks in a heavy breath. "What made you think of that, bud?" her mother questions in a kind, warm, motherly tune.

"Aunt Caleb and Aunt Hanna's baby. How did it get out of Aunt Hanna's tummy? Did she have to barf it up?" the little girl asks in return, tilting her head at the thought as if she was giving much thought to the idea. "How did it get in there anyways? Did she eat a seed? Like you and daddy say how I will grow a apple inside me if I eat a apple seed? And you say that it would hurt if I did that, so did it hurt Auntie Hanna?"

Spencer puffs out her cheeks, squinting her eyes. "Well, baby… the process isn't _exactly _like that, but close!"

"What process?" a manly voice echos into the room. Toby enters the room with a look of curiosity drawn on his features. He mostly shoots the questioning look toward Spencer, rather than his daughter. Before joining them at the table, he walks around the table to see what his daughter is drawing. "It looks good, goo" the father professes, patting his daughter's back lightly in appreciation. He then walks to his wife, rubbing her shoulder affectionately before taking a seat next to her.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" the little girl ponders aloud, the second he hits the chair.

He looks toward his wife for guidance, but she looks as flustered as he is on the question. She gulps at him, biting her lip and shrugging a little. Perhaps, to pass off the words of "_I don't know what to say to her" _without actually expressing them aloud.

He goes back to his daughter and opens his mouth, only for no words to depart.

"Well, sweetheart. They come from mommies."

"Yeah, but how did they get there?"

"That seems like a great question to ask your mom!" Toby exclaims to his daughter, receiving a glare from Spencer.

The little girl twists her head toward her mother, her eyebrows going up as if she were saying '_I'm waiting'._

"Well, when a man and a woman _really _love each other…" Spencer begins, shooting an uneasy glance at Toby. "A baby is born inside the mother's stomach."

"Why?"

"The power of love." Spencer smiles at her child, hoping she'll buy it. But, if the girl is anything like Spencer, and she _is, _the conversation will not be over this easily.

"But, what about the kids with only one mommy or daddy?"

"Well…" Spencer purses her lips, aiming her eyes at Toby. "Daddy, do you have an answer for that?" Spencer asks, her eyes wide and gesturing him to take it from here.

"Sure…." Toby's voice trails, as he rotates his head toward his daughter. "Sometimes…love is misplaced. And people who _don't _really love each other, are mistaken for people who _do."_

"Who is stupid to give the babies to them?"

"Stupid is a bad word honey," her mother scolds.

"I'm sorry mommy." Her daughter bows her head down, in shame. Although the shame doesn't last for long, her head is soon up again and her eyes are waiting on her father for an answer.

"Well, you know, the stork, of course!"

"The stork?" The little girl retorts, giving her father a look of obscurity. Her face crunched up and her nose crinkled up in question.

"Come on, you don't know about the stork? You don't learn about this in school? Why do we even send you there?" Toby jokes, releasing an artificial sigh. His daughter just keeps looking at him funny, awaiting a proper response to her question and Spencer looks at him with disapproval, obviously not too pleased with him dissing education. He laughs nervously or to provide more time for himself to think, maybe both. "The stork is what delivers the babies. They lay an egg and then the mother eats the egg, and then bam, there is a baby inside her stomach! And sometimes it is foolish, and doesn't know what real love looks like. It gives the eggs to people who really shouldn't receive the egg." Toby puffs out his cheeks, "it's a shame, actually."

"So…I came from a egg?" the little girl inquires, her voice filled with the hymns of obscurity. She looks from her mother to her father. She seems to not believe it, which Spencer cannot say surprises her. They are two peas in one pod, and Spencer never believed the bullshit her parents fed her when she was little. Not about Santa Clause. Not about the Easter Bunny. And definitely not what her parents said about babies.

But, Spencer nods with a smile, hoping her daughter will just put it to rest. "Yup, we all do."

Their daughter crosses her arms and shifts her eyes between her parents. "Why can't daddies eat the eggs?"

The parents look at each other with lost expressions. Why was this harder than trigonometry?

"Umm," Spencer begins, looking from Toby to her daughter. "Well, they just can't."

"Why?"

Spencer hated the _"_why" game, but her daughter, like most children, lived for it.

"Because it just doesn't work like that. If the father eats it, then… it just loses its magic."

"Well, then why do people who don't want babies have babies?"

"Are you kidding? Everyone wants babies!"

"Really?"

"Really!" Spencer exclaims.

"Oh."

Spencer nods, and silence settles among the table. Spencer looks at Toby, who is mirroring an expression of relief. Although, the silence does not last for long because another question is soon leaving the little girl's mouth. "But, how do they get out?"

Spencer and Toby give each other a look. This was going to be a _long _afternoon


End file.
